Field
This application relates to climate control, and more specifically, to climate control of medical beds, hospital beds, other types of beds and similar devices.
Description of the Related Art
Pressure ulcers, which are also commonly referred as decubitus ulcers or bed sores, are lesions that form on the body as a result of prolonged contact with a bed or other surface. Bed sores typically result from exposure to one or more factors, such as, for example, unrelieved pressure, friction or other shearing forces, humidity (e.g., moisture caused by perspiration, incontinence, exudate, etc.), elevated temperatures, age and/or the like. Although such ulcers may occur to any part of the body, they normally affect bony and cartilaginous areas (e.g., the sacrum, elbows, knees, ankles, etc.).
One known method of preventing decubitus ulcers for patients who are confined to beds or other seating assemblies for prolonged time periods includes pressure redistribution or pressure reduction. Pressure redistribution generally involves spreading the forces created by an occupant's presence on a bed over a larger area of the occupant-bed interface. Thus, in order to accomplish pressure redistribution, a bed or other support structure can be designed with certain immersion and envelopment characteristics. For example, a desired depth of penetration (e.g., sinking level) can be provided along the upper surface of the bed when an occupant is situated thereon. Relatedly, an upper portion of a bed can be adapted to generally conform to the various irregularities of the occupant's body.
In order to help prevent the occurrence of decubitus ulcers, one or more other factors may also be targeted, either in addition to or in lieu of pressure redistribution. For example, lower shear materials can be used at the occupant-bed interface. Further, temperature and moisture levels along certain areas of an occupant's body can be reduced. In addition, the control of certain factors, such as high pressure, temperature, friction, moisture and/or the like, may improve the general comfort level of an occupant, even where decubitus ulcers are not a concern. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a conditioner mat or topper member for a bed (e.g., hospital or other medical bed) or other seating assembly that provides certain climate-control features to help prevent bed sores and/or help enhance comfort.